1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a diesel engine with a mechanical governor, and pertains to a technology for providing an ultra small diesel engine.
2. Prior Art
As a diesel engine with a mechanical governor, for example as shown in FIG. 10 or FIG. 11, has been known the one having a following basic construction. Incidentally, the arrow F and the arrow B in Figs. indicate the fore side and the back side of the engine respectively.
That is, in a lateral side portion of a cylinder block 203, 403 there is provided a pump housing 244, 444 of a fuel injection pump unit 243, 443, integrally formed with the cylinder block 203, 403. In the pump housing 244, 444 there are provided a fuel injection pump 245, 445 and a fuel injection cam shaft 246, 446. A timing transmission case 249, 449 is fixedly secured to the front portions of the cylinder block 203, 403 and the pump housing 244, 444. Within the timing transmission case 249, 449, the fuel injection cam shaft 246, 446 is interlockingly connected to a crankshaft through a timing transmission device 250, 450. A governor spring 329, 529 and a governor weight 340, 540 are interacted with a rack pin 299, 499 of a control rack of the fuel injection pump 245, 445 through a governor lever 315, 515 of a mechanical governor 247, 447.
In the above-mentioned basic construction, a conventional arrangement of the mechanical governor is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 1988-14031 (referred to as a first conventional embodiment hereinafter) and Japanese Patent Publication No. 1980-51086 (referred to as a second conventional embodiment hereinafter.